Saga Dinastia Cullen III: Naufragando en amor
by diosapagana
Summary: Un Caballero Pirata, Una enigmática mujer vestida de hombre, Un bar y Un pleito. La busqueda de un prometido perdido y la vuelta la hogar haran que estos personajes vuelvan a encontrarse, que sucedera cuando ella trate de engañarlo una vez mas.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones Necesarias:

Hola mis amadas lectoras antes que nada quería decir que esta historia es una ADAPTACION, del tercer libro de la Saga Mallory de Johanna Lindsey, por lo tanto si prefieres las historias originales o te disgustan las adaptaciones, cierra la pantalla o lee unas de mis creativas y maravillosas historias, ajjajaja.

Dejo esto aclarado ya que a mi compañera de trabajo ( Srita Lebasi o Dany) le ha afectado mucho cuando nos han insultado por hacer las otras dos adaptaciones. Que es muy común encontrar este tipo de historias en el Fan Fiction, y lo peor, es ni se lo aclara. Aquí no somos vagas ni faltas de inteligencia, creemos que las adaptaciones son una maravillosa manera de tener contacto con escritores que de otra manera podrían no llegar a conocer, es mas yo muchas veces es encontrado nuevas escritoras gracias esto.

Aquí no se esta tratado de engañar a nadie, vendiendo gato por liebre. Espero que las que nos siguen desde la otra vez continúen con nosotras y las que recién aparecen se unan a esta maravillosa adaptación llamada SAGA DINASTIA CULLEN III: NAUFRAGANDO EN AMOR.

Besos, Lamidas y Mordiscos Priscila


	2. Buscando a mi amado en medio del infiern

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de una novela romántica llamada Amable y Tirano de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM. Y con la ayuda de mi maravillosa Beta Dany, haremos que la magia surja una vez más.**

Enlaces Libros Anteriores:

Libro I: El estigma del amor (Nessie & Jacob)

http:/ www. Fanfiction . net /s/ 6449273 /1/Saga _Dinastia _ Cullen _El_ estigma _ del_ amor

Libro II: Embaucando al amor (Edward & Bella)

http:/ www. Fanfiction . net / s / 6552988/1 /SAGA _ DINASTIA_ CULLEN_ II_ EMBAUCANDO_ AL_ AMOR

**SUMMARY: **

Se dice que un verdadero Libertino tiene el poder de hechizar a las mujeres para que se le ofrezcan por su propia voluntad sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo. Después de un extraño encuentro en un bar, el Caballero Pirata Emmett Cullen abandona Inglaterra con la imagen de una enigmática mujer vestida de hombre a la que no vuelve a ver dejándolo algo decepcionado. Listo para zarpar se encuentra que sus propios poderes no se vieron disminuidos por el tiempo, sino al contrario. Y que esa misma mujer se halla en su propio barco vestida de nuevo de hombre para ser su camarero. El tercer libro de la Saga Dinastía Cullen, vibra en sofocos, ardores, peleas, malentendidos y pasiones desmedidas donde si nuestros personajes no son cuidadosos naufragaran en el amor.

**Capitulo 1: Buscando a mi amado en medio del infierno ingles**

Londres, 1818

Rosalie Hale levantó la cuchara colocando el mango hacia delante. Puso en ésta uno de los trozos de rábano que tenía en el plato, y golpeando secamente hacia abajo el extremo del mango disparó la hortaliza a través de la habitación. No llegó a dar a la enorme cucaracha como había sido su intención, pero se aproximó bastante. El rábano se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros de su blanco, logrando que el desagradable insecto se precipitara por el interior de la grieta más próxima. Misión cumplida. Mientras esos bichos no estuvieran a la vista, podía fingir que no compartía el alojamiento con ellos.

Se volvió hacia su cena y, después de contemplar por un momento la comida hervida, apartó el plato con una mueca de disgusto. ¡Lo que daría por uno de esos magníficos menús de siete platos que solía preparar Hannah! Hannah, cocinera de los Hale desde hacía doce años, sabía exactamente cómo complacer a cada miembro de la familia. Rosalie llevaba semanas enteras soñando con sus deliciosos platos, cosa nada sorprendente tras soportar un mes la insulsa comida del barco. Sólo había disfrutado de una buena comida desde que llegara a Inglaterra hacía cinco días. La noche misma en que desembarcaron, Mac la llevó a un buen restaurante después de que ambos se inscribieran en el hotel Albany. Sin embargo, al día siguiente tuvieron que abandonarlo y buscar un alojamiento mucho más barato. No les quedaba otro remedio, pues al regresar al hotel habían descubierto que había desaparecido todo el dinero de los baúles.

Rous, como la llamaban afectuosamente amigos y parientes, no podía siquiera culpar al personal del hotel, pues a ella y a Mac les habían robado en diferentes cuartos y hasta en diferentes pisos. Lo más probable era que el dinero hubiera desaparecido mientras los baúles viajaban juntos desde los muelles del East End a Piccadilly, en el West End, donde se alzaba el prestigioso Albany; iban atados con correas al techo del carruaje alquilado y sirvieron de asiento al cochero y su ayudante, mientras ella y Mac devoraban entusiasmados el paisaje de Londres por primera vez.

¡Condenada suerte! Y la mala racha no había empezado allí, no: se había iniciado una semana antes, cuando, al llegar a Inglaterra, resultó que el barco no podía atracar; pasarían quizá unos tres meses antes de que hubiera en los muelles espacio para descargar. Los pasajeros tuvieron más suerte, pues los conducirían a tierra en botes de remo; pero aún así tuvieron que esperar varios días.

De cualquier modo, no cabía sorprenderse. Ella ya había oído hablar del problema de los atascos en el Támesis: un problema muy serio, pues los barcos llegaban por temporadas, al estar todos sujetos a los mismos e imprevisibles vientos y cambios de clima. El buque en el que habían viajado era uno de los doce que llegaban al mismo tiempo de Norteamérica. Había cien más, provenientes de todo el mundo. Ese tremendo problema de aglomeración era uno de los motivos por los que la compañía naviera de su familia había eliminado Londres de sus rutas comerciales, ya antes de la guerra. En realidad ningún barco de la compañía Twilight había llegado a Londres desde 1807, año en que Inglaterra inició el bloqueo a media Europa al estallar la guerra con Francia. El comercio con las Indias Orientales y Occidentales era igualmente provechoso y mucho menos complicado para Twilight, aún después de que Norteamérica zanjara sus diferencias con Inglaterra, al firmarse el tratado de 1814, la compañía se mantuvo apartada del comercio inglés, pues la disponibilidad de depósitos seguía constituyendo un grave problema. Con mucha frecuencia era preciso dejar cargamentos de fácil deterioro en el muelle, a la intemperie y a merced de los ladrones, que robaban medio millón de libras en mercancías al año. Y si la carga no se estropeaba a causa del mal tiempo, se perdía por el polvo de carbón que envolvía todo el puerto.

Simplemente, no valía la pena hacerse mala sangre y perder beneficios, cuando había otras rutas comerciales igualmente lucrativas. Por eso Rosalie no había viajado a Londres en un barco de la Twilight, y por eso tampoco obtendría gratis el pasaje de vuelta; y esto iba a ser un problema tarde o temprano, pues entre Mac y ella sólo tenían un total de veinticinco dólares americanos, justo la cantidad que llevaban encima en el momento del robo, y no sabían cuánto les podría durar.

Por ese motivo Rosalie se hallaba instalada en ese instante en un cuarto de alquiler en el barrio de Southwark, encima de una taberna.

¡Una taberna! Si sus hermanos llegaban a enterarse...De todos modos la matarían cuando volviera a casa por haberse embarcado sin que ellos lo supieran, mientras cada uno se encontraba a bordo de su propio barco en un rincón del mundo diferente. Lo peor era haberse ido sin su permiso.

Por lo menos, le suspenderían la asignación durante una década, la encerrarían en su cuarto bajo llave varios años, uno tras otro le propinarían una buena azotaina...

En realidad, probablemente se limitarían a echarle una buena reprimenda. Pero la perspectiva de que cinco hermanos furiosos, todos varones, mayores y mucho más corpulentos que ella, levantaran la voz al unísono y descargaran toda su indignación contra ella, cosa que ciertamente sabía que se merecía, no le resultaba muy agradable; en verdad, se le antojaba pavorosamente predecible. Por desgracia, esto no le había impedido a Rosalie embarcarse rumbo a Inglaterra, con Ian MacDonell como única compañía y protección, un hombre que ni siquiera era pariente suyo. A veces se preguntaba si el sentido común que le suponía a su familia no se habría acabado antes de su nacimiento.

Llamaron a la puerta en el momento en que Rosalie apartaba la pequeña mesa instalada en el cuarto para sus comidas solitarias. Tuvo que contenerse para no decir simplemente "pase".

La costumbre provenía de haber vivido sabiendo que, si alguien llamaba a la puerta, era por fuerza un criado o alguien de la familia, a quien debía hacer pasar. Claro que en sus veintidós años de vida nunca había dormido sino en su propia cama, en su propio cuarto, en su casa de Bridgeport, Connecticut, o en un coy colgado de algún barco de la Twilight. Al menos hasta el mes anterior. De cualquier modo, nadie habría podido entrar, pues la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Y Mac no dejaba de repetirle que debía hacer cosas tales como tener la puerta cerrada en todo momento, incluso si ese cuarto desconocido y en malas condiciones no bastara para recordarle que estaba lejos de casa y que no debía confiar en nadie en esa ciudad inhóspita, infestada de delincuentes.

Pero el visitante era alguien conocido: el acento escocés con que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta era fácilmente reconocible como el de Ian MacDonell. Le abrió y se hizo a un lado cuando él cruzó la puerta, llenando el cuartito con su alto corpachón.

- ¿Ha habido suerte?

El resopló, dejándose caer en la silla que la muchacha acababa de desocupar.

- Depende de cómo lo mires, niña.

- Oh, ¿otro rodeo?

- Sí, pero parece algo mejor que un callejón sin salida.

- Supongo que sí - replicó ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

En realidad era imposible pedir más, teniendo tan poco en qué basarse. El señor Kimball, uno de los marineros del Dawn, el barco de su hermano Jared, sólo había podido decirle que estaba completamente seguro de haber visto a Royce el novio de la joven desaparecido hacía años, subido al cordaje del Pogrom, un mercante británico, cuando los barcos se cruzaron al regresar el primero a Connecticut. Jared no podía siquiera confirmarlo, puesto que el señor Kimball no se había molestado en mencionarle el asunto hasta que el Pogrom estuvo bien fuera de la vista. Pero ese barco iba hacia Europa; con toda probabilidad hacia Inglaterra, su país de origen, aunque no se encaminara directamente hacia allí.

A pesar de todo, era la primera noticia que había tenido de Royce en los seis años transcurridos desde que lo habían hecho prisionero junto con otros dos hombres en el New Moon, el barco de su hermano Jasper. Había ocurrido un mes antes de que se declarara la guerra en junio de 1812.

La requisición de marineros norteamericanos por parte de la Marina inglesa había sido una de las causas de la guerra. Fue muy mala suerte que Royce fuera apresado en su primer viaje, y sólo porque aún tenía un ligero acento de Cornualles, Inglaterra, donde había pasado la primera mitad de su vida. Pero para entonces ya era norteamericano; sus padres, ya fallecidos, se habían instalado en Bridgeport en 1806, sin intenciones de volver jamás a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, el oficial del HMS Andrómeda no quiso creer nada de todo aquello, y Jasper tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla que probaba lo decididos que estaban los británicos a hacerse con cuantos hombres pudieran.

Más adelante, Rosalie supo que al HMS Andrómeda lo habían retirado del servicio hacia la mitad de la contienda, y a su tripulación la habían repartido entre otros cinco o seis barcos de guerra. Desde entonces no había recibido noticias. Qué estaría haciendo Royce en un mercante inglés ya terminada la guerra era algo que carecía de importancia. Por fin Rosalie tenía un medio de dar con él. Y no abandonaría Inglaterra hasta que no lo hubiera conseguido.

- Bien, ¿con quién te han dicho que hables ahora? - preguntó con un suspiro. -¿Otra vez alguien que conoce a alguien que a su vez conoce a otro alguien que podría ser Royce?

Mac rió entre dientes.

- Dicho así, se diría que vamos a pasarnos la vida andando en círculos, pequeña. Hace sólo cuatro días que lo buscamos. Me parece que no nos vendría mal tener una pizca de la paciencia de Jared.

- No me nombres a Jared, Mac. Todavía me enfurece que no haya venido personalmente a buscar a Royce por mí.

- Lo habría hecho...

- ¡Dentro de seis meses! Quería que yo esperara otros seis meses, hasta que él volviera de su viaje a las Indias Occidentales. Y después, quién sabe cuántos meses más transcurrirían hasta que llegara aquí, encontrara a Royce y volviera a casa con él. Bueno, habría sido demasiado tiempo después de haber esperado ya seis años.

- Cuatro - corrigió él - No habrían permitido que te casaras hasta los dieciocho, aunque el muchacho pidiera tu mano dos años antes.

- Eso no viene al caso. Si alguno de mis otros hermanos hubiera estado en casa, bien sabes que habría venido aquí directamente. Pero no: tenía que ser el optimista de Jared, el único de ellos que tiene la paciencia de un santo, y su barco Dawn, el único buque de la Twilight en puerto. Esa es la suerte que tengo. ¿Sabes que se echó a reír cuando le dije que si yo seguía haciéndome mayor lo más probable era que Royce me rechazara?

Mac apenas pudo evitar sonreír ante esa sincera confesión. No era de extrañar que el hermano de la muchacha se hubiera reído. Claro que ella nunca había confiado mucho en su atractivo personal, pues no fue hasta los diecinueve años cuando se empezó a vislumbrar la belleza en la que se había transformado. Para conseguir marido confiaba en el barco que pasó a su propiedad al cumplir los dieciocho y en los intereses que tenía en la compañía Twilight. Mac opinaba que era precisamente eso lo que había llevado al joven Cameron a pedir su mano antes de partir con Jasper hacia el Lejano Oriente, en un viaje que iba a durar varios años.

Pues bien, habían pasado unos cuantos más, gracias a la arrogancia británica en alta mar.

Pero la muchacha no prestaba atención a sus hermanos, quienes le aconsejaban olvidarse de Royce Cameron. Incluso una vez terminada la guerra, cuando el joven no volvió a su patria como se esperaba que hiciera, ella se mantuvo decidida a esperarlo. Habría bastado eso para advertir a Jared de que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a aceptar retrasos mientras él realizaba su viaje a las Indias Occidentales y entregaba su carga en cinco o seis puertos diferentes. ¿Acaso no era tan aventurera como el resto de la familia? Lo llevaban en la sangre. ¿Y acaso no carecía de la paciencia de Jared, como todos sabían?

Desde luego, se podía perdonar a Jared por pensar que el problema no caería sobre sus espaldas, ya que el barco de Alec, el cuarto de los varones, tenía que arribar a finales del verano.

Y Alec, que siempre se quedaba en casa varios meses entre un viaje y otro, nunca había sabido negar nada a la única mujer de la familia. Pero la muchacha tampoco quiso esperarlo. Se hizo con un pasaje para un buque que zarpaba sólo tres días después que el de Jared y de alguna forma logró convencer a Mac para que la acompañara, y éste aún no comprendía cómo había acabado creyéndose que la idea había sido suya y no de la muchacha.

- Bueno, Rous, no nos va tan mal con nuestra cacería, considerando que aquí, en

Londres, hay más gente que en todo el estado de Connecticut. Podría haber sido mucho peor si el Pogrom estuviera ahora en puerto, con toda su tripulación desperdigada por ahí. Ahora bien, el hombre con quien voy a encontrarme mañana por la noche, según dicen, conoce muy bien a ese muchacho. El tipo con quien he hablado hoy dice que Royce abandonó el barco con un tal señor Willcocks. ¿Quién mejor que él para saber dónde buscarlo?

- Suena prometedor, sí - reconoció Rosalie - Ese tal señor Willcocks podría llevarte directamente a donde está Royce, de modo que... me parece que te acompañaré.

- ¡Nada de eso! - le espetó Mac, incorporándose y frunciendo el ceño - Vamos a encontrarnos en una taberna.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Para qué estoy aquí, sino para evitar que hagas locuras peores que la de venir a este lugar?

- Oye, Mac...

- ¡Nada de Oye, Mac, jovencita! - le reconvino con severidad.

Pero ella le dirigió esa mirada que anunciaba su determinación a salirse con la suya. Mac gruñó para sus adentros. Sabía perfectamente que no había modo de hacerle cambiar de idea cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. La prueba era que estaba allí y no en su casa, como sus hermanos creían.

Diosapagana: Lo se, lo se (dice la escritora tapándose la cabeza mientras le tiran tomatazos y coles podridas), se que debiera estar escribiendo Tabú, Sol Negro o algunas de mis historias sin publicar pero no puedo evitar tener que continuar esta maravillosa Adaptación, (esta vez como Adaptadora principal) de esta genial historia. Los personajes no son tan retorcidos como los míos pero prometo risas sin fin y lemmons Hot!, Porque quien no se ha imaginado con el musculoso Emmett envuelta en sabana sudorosas?, jajajaja (Yo si!) Así que no se sentirán decepcionadas, ya que todo esto esta escrito por una escritora mejor que yo… _NO! _(gritan lectoras desaforadas) _ERES UNA GENIA, LA REANCARNACION DE LA BELLEZA Y LA HUMILDAD!_

¡Lo se, Gracias!

Ahora chistes aparte espero que continúen con nosotras con su hermosos reviews.

Besos, mordidas y Lamidas.  
>Priscila<p>

Lebasi-Aleinad** :**Volllviimooossss después de mucho tiempooooo renovadas con esta historia, si queridas lectoras, por fin vemos a nuestra rubia por aquí, como loca desesperada buscando al amor de su vida…. Pero vamos uds y yo sabemos muy bien quien le cae como anillo al dedo a la indomable guerra…. Este es solo el comienzo de la gran historia, desde ahorita les aviso que se van a divertir muuuuchhooooooo, van a reiiirrr van a llorarrrr, sé que van a querer matar a Emmeettt a golpes y luego a besos claro esta jjajaja!... Desde ahorita mi querida Prisci = Diosapagana será la encargada de arreglar y subir esta historia, así que chicas unámonos todas para que suba mas capítulos rápidos que yo ya estoy desesperada por leer mas y mas y mas … así que esperamos sus Rewies…


	3. El matrimonio es para los tontos y

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de una novela romántica llamada Amable y Tirano de la serie de los Malory de Johanna Lindsey, los personajes son de SM. Y con la ayuda de mi maravillosa Beta Dany, haremos que la magia surja una vez más.**

**Capitulo 2: El matrimonio es para los tontos… y yo soy el pináculo de la inteligencia**

Al otro lado del río, en el selecto West End, el carruaje que llevaba a sir Edward Cullen se detuvo ante una de las elegantes casas de Piccadilly. Había sido su residencia de soltero, aunque en la actualidad había dejado de serlo, pues ahora volvía a ella con su flamante esposa, lady Bella.

Su hermano Emmett Cullen, que se hospedaba con él mientras se encontraba en Londres, salió al vestíbulo al oírlo llegar tan tarde, justo a tiempo para verle cruzar el umbral con la recién casada en brazos. Puesto que aún sabía que ella era ya su esposa, la amabilidad de sus palabras tenían su justificación.

- Tengo la impresión de que no debería estar aquí presenciando esto.

- Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieras - admitió Edward, cruzándose con él camino de la escalera con la femenina carga aún en brazos -. Pero lo has hecho, debes saber que me he casado con ella.

- ¡Qué diablos dices!

- Es cierto. - La recién casada rió de un modo delicioso -. ¿O crees que cruzo los umbrales en brazos de cualquiera?

Edward se detuvo por un momento al reparar en la expresión incrédula de su hermano.

- por Dios, Emmett, toda la vida he esperado la ocasión de verte enmudecido y boquiabierto. Pero comprenderás perfectamente que no espere a que te recuperes, ¿verdad?

Y desapareció de inmediato por la escalera.

Por fin Emmett logró cerrar la boca. Luego la abrió otra vez para apurar de un trago el coñac que aún tenía en la mano. ¡Increíble! ¡Edward, atrapado! ¡El mujeriego más famoso de Londres!

Bueno, el más famoso sólo porque Emmett había renunciado a tal distinción al abandonar Inglaterra hacía diez años. Pero Edward... ¿qué lo habría inducido a algo tan horrendo?

Claro que la dama era inefablemente hermosa, pero era impensable que Edward no pudiera poseerla de otra manera. En realidad, Emmett sabía que su hermano ya la había seducido, justamente la noche anterior. Por tanto ¿qué motivo podía tener para casarse con ella? La muchacha no tenía familia que lo obligara a hacerlo. Desde luego, nadie podía obligarlo a nada, con la posible excepción de su hermano mayor, Carlisle, marqués de Haverston y el cabeza de familia. Pero ni el mismo Carlisle habría conseguido que Edward se casara. ¿Acaso no le insistía sin éxito desde hacía años?

Así que nadie le había puesto una pistola en la sien ni lo había forzado en modo alguno a cometer semejante ridiculez. Además, Edward no era como Jacob Black, el vizconde de Montieth, que sucumbía a la presión de los mayores. Este se había visto obligado a casarse con la sobrina de los Cullen. Nissan o Nessie, como la llamaban el resto de la familia. El mismo Edward lo había presionado, ayudado en parte por su hermano Carlisle y por la familia del propio Jacob.

¡Por Dios, Emmett aún lamentaba no haber estado presente para añadir algunas amenazas por cuenta propia!; pero en aquel momento la familia ignoraba que había regresado a Inglaterra, y que había intentado tender una emboscada a ese mismo vizconde con la intención de propinarle la soberana paliza que en su opinión merecía por muy diferentes motivos. En realidad lo había hecho, haciendo que el joven granuja estuviera a punto de faltar a su boda con Nissan, la preferida de sus sobrinas.

Meneando la cabeza, volvió a la sala y a la botella de coñac; quizá un par de copas más le dieran la respuesta. El amor quedaba descartado; si Edward no había sucumbido a esa emoción en los diecisiete años que llevaba dedicado a seducir al bello sexo, ya tenía que ser tan inmune a éste como el mismo Emmett. También se podía descartar la necesidad de tener un heredero, puesto que los títulos de su familia ya estaban asegurados. Carlisle, el hermano mayor, dos hijos Benjamin, ya adulto y emulando a sus tíos más jóvenes. Y Alice, todavía la menor no en edad casadera. Incluso él tenía un hijo, Seth; aunque era ilegítimo y Emmett había descubierto su existencia hacía sólo seis años. Hasta entonces no había sabido que era padre de un muchacho, nacido y criado por su madre en una taberna, donde había seguido trabajando al morir ella. Seth tenía ya diecisiete años; hacía todo lo posible por ser tan calavera como su padre, cosa que conseguía de forma admirable. Así pues, Edward, el tercer hermano varón, no tenía ninguna necesidad de perpetuar el linaje. Los dos Cullen mayores se habían encargado de ello.

Emmett se tumbó en un sofá, con la botella de coñac. Como medía casi dos metros, apenas había espacio para su corpachón. Pensó en los recién casados y en lo que estarían haciendo en el piso de arriba. Sus labios sensuales y bien formados se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No acertaba a comprender por qué había hecho su hermano algo tan espantoso como casarse, error que él no cometería jamás. Pero era preciso admitir que si Edward había dado un paso como éste lo había hecho con una mujer de primera como Bella Swam. No, no, ahora ya se llamaba Bella Cullen... Pero seguía siendo una pieza de primera.

El mismo Emmett había pensado en cortejarla, pese a que Edward la reclamaba para sí. Lo cierto era que en la pícara juventud de ambos, allí en la ciudad, los dos solían perseguir a la misma mujer simplemente por divertirse. En general, el ganador era el primero en el que la dama en cuestión posara los ojos, ya que Edward era un apuesto demonio ante quien las mujeres apenas podían resistirse, y lo mismo podía decirse de Emmett.

Sin embargo, no había dos hermanos de aspecto más diferente. Edward era más alto y más delgado. Había heredado el tipo gitano de su abuela, como Nissan, Alice y, extrañamente, como Seth, el hijo del propio Emmett, que se parecía más a su tío que a su padre. Emmett, en cambio, tenía los rasgos más comunes entre los Cullen: carácter endemoniado, rostro aristocrático y cuerpo robusto. Un oso fuerte y apuesto, como solía decir Nissan.

Emmett rió entre dientes al pensar en la querida muchacha. Marie, la única mujer entre los hermanos, murió cuando su hija tenía sólo dos años, por lo que él y sus hermanos habían tomado parte en la educación de Nissan. Para todos ellos era como una hija. Pero ahora estaba casada con ese simple de Black, y por propia voluntad. ¿Qué podía hacer él, salvo tolerar a ese fulano? A fin de cuentas, Jacob Black estaba demostrando ser un marido ejemplar.

Marido, marido. A Edward le faltaba un tornillo, obviamente. Al menos Black tenía una excusa, porque adoraba a Nissan. Pero Edward adoraba a todas las mujeres. En eso ambos hermanos se parecían. Y aunque Emmett hubiera cumplido ya los treinta y seis, no había mujer en la tierra que pudiera inducirlo al matrimonio. Amarlas y abandonarlas: era el único modo de entenderse con ellas. Ese credo le había sido útil durante todos esos años y estaba decidido a ceñirse a él en los venideros.

**Diosapagana: Edward se ha casado y a Emmett le corre un miedito, jajajajaja, los hados parece estar cazando y casando a todos los hombres de esta familia, ¿Será Emmett tan inteligente como cree para evitar el amor y el matrimonio? No lo se, pero yo por las dudas no apostaría a su favor…**

**La historia recién esta empezando a delinearse y el próximo capitulo es el principio del fin, aunque no se para quien…jajajjaja**

**Ahora si, le pedimos una brillante review, para meterme ganas y trabajar mas.**

**Besos deliciosos.**

**Priscila**

**Lebasi-Aleinad**** : ****Emmmeettt… Emmett.. Emmettt… que mal te veo compañero pirata!... el pobre cree que no le va a llegar la hora nunca, y que no va a sufrir de esa locura que llaman amor. Recuerdan por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar Ed y Bella luego de que se casaron, este no es solo el comienzo de la historia para esos dos tortolos, también es el comienzo para que pongan a Emmett a comer de la palma de la mano..,, de una mujer claro está :D**


End file.
